There has been known an automobile seat which includes a seat cushion, a seat back pivotally supported on the seat cushion via first and second reclining lock means, a reclining operation lever for unlocking the reclining lock means to allow the seat back to be angularly adjusted and pivoted forward and rearward, a slide rail mechanism for allowing the automobile seat to be slid forward and rearward, a slide lock means for the slide rail mechanism, and a walk-in operation lever for unlocking the reclining lock means to allow the seat back to be inclined forward and for unlocking the slide lock mechanism.
Generally, the reclining operation lever is mounted on a support shaft that is concentrically joined with an actuating shaft interconnecting the first and second reclining lock means that are arranged between brackets of the seat cushion and brackets of the seat back. The walk-in operation lever is provided on an upper portion of the sea back of a front seat in order that an occupant sitting on a rear seat can handle the walk-in operation lever (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-22557).
In the automobile seat disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-22557, the reclining operation lever and the walk-in operation lever are arranged at completely different positions, so that a person is hard to judge how to arrange the automobile seat by any of the levers.
Moreover, there has been proposed an automobile seat in which a reclining operation lever is mounted on a support shaft that is concentrically joined with an actuating shaft interconnecting first and second reclining lock means that are arranged between brackets of a seat cushion and brackets of a seat back, and a walk-in operation lever is also mounted on the support shaft that is concentrically joined with the actuating shaft of the reclining lock means (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-121994).
In the automobile seat disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-121994, both the reclining operation lever and the walk-in operation lever are mounted on the support shaft, so that there is inconvenience in which when any one of the reclining operation lever and the walk-in operation lever is operated by the person, the other of the levers is swingingly moved according to the operation of the one of the levers.